psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Caligosto Loboto
Dr. Caligosto Loboto, D.D.S. is an insane dentist and one of the antagonists of Psychonauts and the main antagonst in Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin. He wears a shower cap, has a prosthetic claw for a right arm, and regards brains as like bad teeth - in need of removal. He is also the designer of the Brain Tanks. Appearance Dr. Loboto wears a strange item of clothing that's an amalgamation of lab coat and a straight jacket. His head is covered by a large flowered shower cap and his eyes have been replaced by two mechanical contraptions. He wears a long rubber glove on is left arm, but his right arm has been replaced with a clawed, pepper grinder-like prosthetic that is capable of spraying Super Sneezing Powder, which causes his "patients" to sneeze out their brains. Personality Dr. Loboto is a sadistic, deranged man who doesn't mind inflicting physical and emotional trauma on others if it is required by his experiments or rewarded by a paycheck. He also tends to be forgetful, as he forgot to remove Dogen's brain during the procedure. His personality before his lobotomy isn't well known, but he may have shown a small glimpse after Raz healed the rift in his mind. He apparently felt remorse for all the unethical experiments he's performed and expressed a desire to atone for his mistakes. However, as this included activating the self-destruct system of the underwater base he was working in and escaped before he made sure anyone else did, it's unclear how "cured" he actually is. Backstory Loboto was born to a doctor and his wife who loved him very much, hoping for a successful life for their baby. As a baby, we can see that his eyes are green and red, which means he has heterochromia iridis. At a young age, he showed signs of psychic abilities, such as bending spoons with his mind. His parents didn't understand their son's gift and grew fearful of him, afraid he was turning into a monster. Loboto would hide in various locations and overhear his parents conversations, including one where his mother declares that she just wants her son to go away so she can forget the whole ordeal. His father had acquaintances in the medical field that he thought might help young Caligosto, and soon sent the boy to the Thorney Towers to be lobotomized in the hopes of curing his strange abilities. This did presumably "cure" him of his psychic powers, but it also caused him to lose his mind and the massive Psitanium deposit nearby didn't do him any favors. When the asylum was abandoned, Loboto remained behind with a few other inmates, taking over the facility to conduct mad experiments. ﻿ Later on, he replaced his regular eyes for the two mechanical ones and replaced his right arm with Super Sneezing Powder device. ﻿ Psychonauts ﻿Loboto soon came to be in cahoots with Coach Oleander to steal the campers' brains. He accomplishes this with powder from his prosthetic arm, making the victim sneeze their brain out. He is first seen removing Dogen's brain before dumping it into a "trash chute" in Raz' Brain Tumbler experience. Later, he tries to remove Lili's brain but fails as she has a cold. When the player reaches his lab, he is working on an experiment with Sasha and Milla's brains. He torments his assistant, Sheegor, by threatening to cook her turtle, Mr. Pokeylope, and blames her for bringing him nice brains that won't fight. He is later PSI Blasted out of his lab by his own brain tank when Razputin puts the turtle's brain in the tank. The Rhombus of Ruin ﻿He ran into Raz again in the Rhombus of Ruin where he was conducting experiments on Truman Zanotto and other people, especially Raz for an unknown client. When his back was turned, Raz threw a Psycho-Portal given by Oleander onto Loboto's head. Raz traveled into his mind and, temporarily, cured his insanity. Seemingly sane and remorseful, he ordered his minions to bring the captives to his location and flee the base, after which he activated the self-destruct sequence of the Rhombus and fled. Psychonauts 2 Loboto is captured by the Psychonauts so they could identify who ordered Loboto to kidnap Truman Zanotto. They attempt to trick Loboto into revealing the culprit by creating an illusion inside his mind that he's an office worker who just became employee of the month and won a vacation cruise as a reward with the only thing preventing him from going is getting his boss' permission. Loboto realizes that there is no vacation for him and that he's being tricked which causes his mind to become hostile to Raz and becomes filled with teeth. Loboto goes up to a replica of the Thorny Hills tower to meet his employer and swears that he won't reveal his or her identity despite being scared out of his mind by his employer's presence. His Mind In his mind is a sail boat that's missing its compass on a vast ocean with one crew member, First Mate Loboto, representing the last shred of sanity left in his mind, and a giant cuckoo clock built into it. Every now and then, a giant version of him, Monstroboto, leaps out of the water trying to drag the boat under the water, representing his insanity trying to consume him completely, and the crew member has to stop time with the cuckoo clock in order for someone to attack the giant beast. The ocean is actually a giant bath tub surrounded by a shower curtain and the boat is actually a toy, representing the fact that the only time he was at peace was playing with his toys in the bath. Psychic Abilities * Telekinesis: When Dr. Loboto still had his psychic power in his chilldood, he was able to bending spoons and moving objects. Trivia *If you blow Linda's Horn in his lab, he says, "Sheegor, please. Open a window if you're gonna do that." *If Pyrokinesis is used on Mr. Pokeylope whilst attempting ﻿to rescue him, Dr. Loboto will sniff the air and say, "Mmm. Smells like turtle soup." *Almost none of Raz's powers have any effect on him, including the Psycho-portal, which just bounces back (the shower cap is in the way). But you can use Clairvoyance on him and you'll see that he sees Raz exactly as himself. *"Loboto" is a reference to "lobotomy", a medical procedure in which a doctor operates on a patient's brain, severing the pre-frontal cortex from the rest of the brain. *"Caligosto" is probably a reference to "The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari", 1920 German silent horror film. *He bears a striking resemblance to Dr. Finklestein, a character from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. *In Rhombus of Ruin, before entering in his mind, if Razputin Aquato uses psychic powers on him he will tell him to stop and that he is a bad little boy, saying that it's not natural. *The teddy bear in Loboto's crib in Rhombus of Ruin is the same teddy bear in the Thorney Towers asylum grounds. *His mother gave him his shower cap. *When he flees the Rhombus of Ruin he says "You don't have to go home but you can't stay here" this is a reference to the song "Closing Time" by Semisonic, and is an expression generally used when bars and other establishments close for the night. *Tol Smurf. Gallery ﻿ CaligostoConceptArt.png|Concept art. tumblr_mtg25oILOF1rhhn7to2_1280.jpg|Dr Loboto speech concept tumblr_mtg25oILOF1rhhn7to4_1280.jpg|Nightmare Lab LobotoBodyTexture.png|Texture from Loboto's body in Psychonauts. LobotoHeadTexture.png|Texture from Loboto's head in Psychonauts. CaligostoLobotoDDS.jpg|Dr. Loboto concept art, full color. Loboto's talksprite.png|Loboto's talksprite Loboto (Mate).jpg|First Mate Loboto Monstroboto.jpg|Monstroboto BabyLoboto.jpg|Baby Loboto in Psychonaus In The Rhombus Of Ruin, this confirms he has heterochromia iridis. (One green eye and one red eye) KidLoboto.jpg|Kid Loboto in Psychonauts In The Rhombus Of Ruin. Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin 20190303145221.jpg|Kid Loboto, using Telekinesis. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Mental Figures Category:Psychics Category:Image Enhancement Category:Pages Needing More Images Category:Pages Needing Quotes Category:Psychonauts (game) Category:Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin Category:Psychonauts 2